


Neighbors

by Valainistima



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Sean engage in unethical neighborhood activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is everythingcanadian.tumblr.com's prompt. Sorry it took me soooo long I had a lot trouble with this one. Even now its not quite how I want it but eventually I’ll go back to edit it.

Somehow Sean Poole, an editor, managed to land a decent job with a real salary. After years of doing random gigs for amateur college films and one really good opportunity as an _assistant_  of a professional film editor, this was a real step up. He was able to pay for the little one story house he had been eyeing after a year of working and he's never been more content. Things were looking up and so was the sun as he closed his laptop at six in the morning after working on a video.

Rubbing out the sleep in his eyes Sean couldn't help but groan. He only got two hours of sleep and this video was due by Monday. The Saturday sun was really burning his eyes at this point, making him regret pulling an all nighter on a Friday night. All he wanted now was some shut eye and silence.

It didn't take long for Sean to crawl into bed and sleep, but it wasn't until a few hours later that Sean was interrupted from his daily drooling session by the shrill noise of his doorbell. Whining loudly as he whipped off his blanket Sean padded his way to his front door, too tired to care about his state of dress.

Although, it wasn't until he opened his front door that suddenly he became hyper-aware of just how he looked.   
On the other side of the door stood Matt Peake. Matt Peake his next door neighbor. Matt Peake who is sporting an unkempt hairdo, a scruffy but undeniably attractive beard, and a plaid shirt and jeans combo that normally wouldn't be much to look at if it wasn't for the fact that his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way and showing off chest hair that made Sean want to crumble to his knees. Matt Peake who has rightfully been dubbed as the "Sexy Lumberjack" ever since Sean caught him chopping wood in his backyard.

Matt Peake who was holding three orange tabby kittens that belonged to Sean.

"Hey, uh, they got into my yard again. I'm happy I saw them when I did I was about to put the lawnmower to the grass." Matt said, trying to juggle three very small kittens in his hands.

Sean had to take a moment to try and process his words, far too worked up in trying not to stare at the toned chest before him."U-uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that. They just slip outside without me noticing, sorry."

"No, no its not a problem at all." Matt laughed out as one of the kittens tried to climb his shirt while another nibbled at his fingers. He crouched down and put them inside before getting back up to flash a grin in Sean's direction. "I'm really lucky to live next to a house full of cute little things."

_Oh, god. Is he smiling at me, I think I'm gonna die._

The pink on Sean's cheeks had spread to his ears and in his nervous and shy voice he gave a little smile and said thank you, trying not to close in on himself but he knew it was inevitable. Sean's gaze had slowly began to drift to the floor but suddenly his chin was tilted upward by a thick finger, forcing Sean to look Matt in the face.

"You know the cats aren't the only cute things that live here." Matt whispered, his eyes moving down to Sean's lips.

"T-They aren't?"

"Nope." Matt began to lean forward before looking up at Sean's eyes. He could see how nervous he was, but above all of that he could see Sean staring at his own lips. It took a second for Sean to look him back in the eyes, the startled and embarrassed look Sean made immediately became the high point of his day.

Smiling widely, Matt's fingers moved so that his knuckles brushed against the slight stubble on Sean's jaw and run past his cheek to card themselves in soft hair.

"You're a lot cuter than them. Definitely the cutest in the house." Matt murmured, trailing his hand back down to take Sean's reddened cheek in his palm.

Sean was truly lost for words, not knowing how to take the compliment. Although, he definitely couldn't say he didn't like the more intimate attention of his ruggedly handsome neighbor. In fact, he welcomed it. Sean's hands went up to timidly grasp the front of Matt's button-down as he looked back into the dark, inviting eyes before him, silently asking  _"Is this ok?"_

Matt nodded and leaned forward as he felt Sean tugging lightly at his shirt. Chapped lips brushed waiting ones and a jolt went through the both of them as the timidness and uncertainty burned off their shoulders. Something just clicked and before they knew it Matt was wrapping his arm around Sean's waist and Sean was running his hands along the toned chest and torso before him as their lips met again in a passionate heat.

Matt's tongue made its way into his mouth, almost as if the older man had actually read his thoughts. Teeth nipped at Sean's lips and hands tightened on Matt's shirt, both of them far too immersed in the kiss to question the ethics of making out in an open doorway for the whole neighborhood to see. Sean's head buzzed and the tips of his fingers were on fire when they parted, feeling fifteen degrees warmer when Matt's tongue swept along his bottom lip on its way out.

The two men panted lightly, Sean still being held close with his hands on Matt's chest. As unexpected as all this was Sean couldn't help but feel like it was long over due. He couldn't help but think of all the mornings when Matt would stand in his doorway with mail that had been sent to the wrong address or of the fond look Matt would give him when Sean smiled back and thanked him. He couldn't help but think of all the afternoons when he'd accidentally stare from his window when Matt would pull the weeds from the garden or of how his heart jumped and fluttered when he caught himself. He couldn't help but think of all the nights when he would dream of the smells of pine, cinnamon, and sweat or of how he could wake up far more flustered and aroused than usual. And as Matt came forward to touch their foreheads together, he couldn't help but think of how right this felt.

So when Matt asked him if he'd like to come over for lunch later, Sean said yes. And when Matt kissed his cheek and left to mow his lawn, Sean realized that yes, things really were looking up.


End file.
